1. Field
The present application relates to an observing apparatus such as a confocal laser scanning microscope and a light stimulus apparatus applied to the observing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-93988 discloses a laser scanning microscope provided with an optical system for imaging and an optical system for light stimulus. The laser scanning microscope displays an image of a sample, allows a user to designate an area (which has a certain size) to which a light stimulus is to be applied on the image, and then starts to apply the light stimulus.
However, during a period of time from when the area is designated to when the application of light stimulus can be actually started, a circuit of the microscope has to calculate a drive waveform of a scanner based on coordinates of the area and to write the drive waveform into a memory for scanner. Accordingly, a waiting time for a user occurs.
Particularly, when the user repeatedly applies the light stimulus again and again while changing the areas, or when the designation of the areas and cancellation thereof are repeatedly conducted until the application of light stimulus is started, the waiting time frequently occurs.
Accordingly, the present application has a proposition to provide a light stimulus apparatus and an observing apparatus capable of reducing a waiting time during a light stimulus observation.